1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque transmitting connector for use with rotating tools and the like and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a cylindrical segment and sleeve member having a depressable latch pin for connecting the two in engagement. The torque is transmitted through the connector device by means of a bar and cooperating slot independent of the latch pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, most every plumber employs the use of some sort of rotating flexible cable with a cutting tool at one end thereof to clean sewers of roots and the like. There are often occasions when additional cable is needed to dislodge an obstruction far into the sewer pipe. Therefore, there is a need for a quick change connector to more efficiently connect extra lengths of cable between the tool cable and the rotating power source.
Presently available connectors normally comprise a complicated screw type connector or a snap lock wherein the latching mechanism carries the torque load from one flexible cable segment to the next. Often these latching mechanisms, being necessarily movable do not have the strength to withstand either the torque and vibration or the pushing force required to engage the cutting tool with the obstruction.
There are many other applications for torque transmitting connectors wherever rotating flexible cables are used. It is extremely helpful to be able to quickly disconnect flexible cables or the like in working on a device to which they are attached.
There are two overriding requirements in the design of such a connector and those are that they reliably transmit the torque necessary to do the job and they do not accidentally disengage thereby losing the remote tool.